Where I Belong
by TheOnlyCookieLeft
Summary: Fiona has a long journey ahead as she begins her new school, what will her new life bring? Rated T as strong language may show up later in the story
1. Chapter 1 - New Start

Hello everyone! This is my first ever Fanfic so please bear with me, I apologize in advance for any mistakes that may be made and I hope you enjoy my story :)

I do not own the characters which the story is built around, although some of them have their names changed to fit in with the story

TheOnlyCookieLeft x 

* * *

**Chapter 1 - New start**

*Door slams shut*

*Sigh* to be honest I haven't been looking forward to this day; I would rather be alone somewhere, maybe a place that only I know, a peaceful place where the flowers bloom and a pond shimmers with the blushed sunset reflecting off its water. But I guess everyone feels like that.

My name is Fiona Mertens, I am 16 years old and today is the day I start my new school, great. I didn't exactly enjoy my previous school which is one of the reasons I left, the other is because I moved house. My step sister, Kate, and I thought it would be best for a change after my step parents passed away, so we left the town for a quieter area, our house is alone for at least half a mile and we get to keep ourselves to ourselves, which is what I kind of prefer.

It's the middle of winter, the air holds a sharp icy feeling as it freezes my fingers and nose and as I left the house the wind also decided to pick up so for most of my journey I have had to keep a tight grip onto my warm cotton bunny hat, which sits on top of my head most of the time. I have a slight hatred for the cold it is bitter and always seems to hate me back, while the sun is beautiful and reflects its rays on everything possible, I love its bright warm smile and the kind feeling it has when it touches your skin.

Finally I reach the school grounds; I gripped tightly onto the strap of my bag as the wind flows through my long blonde and wavy hair. What awaits me here? Is this where I belong?

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter, I know its a little short but its just a intro I guess. I hope you stay on to read the rest of the story

I would be happy to see any comments you have for me so please share your opinions.

TOCL x


	2. Chapter 2 - Hello, my name is Fiona

Hey! I have a new chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy it :3

TOCL x

* * *

Chapter 2 - Hello, my name is Fiona

I walked across the court yard; the morning bell had already rung although a few people still stood there. I felt their piercing eyes look at me, that normal feeling a new student gets.

I entered the main door to the school and instantly a teacher confronted me, He wore a salmon pink suit and glasses on top of his head, his sandy coloured hair slightly rose at the front and he had a large smile on his face as he talked to me. 'He seems to be a likable guy' I thought to myself as he blabbed on about the tutor group I am now about to enter. I took my timetable off him and followed him slowly into the class room.

When I entered the class was lively, people sat on the desk and slouched in their chairs, some sat on the windowsill and others stood up grouped over in a corner. Finally we got noticed at everyone ran to their seats.

"As I told you we have a new student starting today, Fiona would you please introduce yourself" the teacher said

"Hey, Gummy! Where is the so called 'Fiona'?"

To admit, I am too nervous to face the class, so I left the room as soon as I had entered. Stupid right, I know it was. Although I am standing outside the class with the door closed I can hear the roars of laughter coming from inside, which makes me feel less welcome here and more wanted at home.

"Fiona!"

The teacher left the class and had come to find me, how kind (sarcastic) once again he started to blabber on about something which I didn't understand and in the end I gave up. I have now left his side, leaving him to talk to himself, as I enter the classroom. It went silent. No laughter, not even whispering, once again I felt those piercing eyes stare at me.

"Hello…My name is Fiona"

I can feel myself shaking as they all just look at me, and at the right time the teacher walked in, he directed me to my new seat which is next to a boy who is seated next to the window. I just nodded at took my seat. The class then started to liven up again, a few whispers here and there, giggles and whatever else.

The bell rang for first lesson. Luckily I am in the class where my tutor group is so I don't need to be troubled about losing myself, before I managed to turn into the class I felt a slight tug on my hat. I quickly turned around and there stood the boy who is seated next to me during tutor. He has jet black hair which covers his ears and most of his neck, His eyes are strangely a reddish colour and he wore a tartan printed shirt which matched them along with ripped jeans.

"Hey there lil bunny, sup"

To be honest I have no Ideas what to reply, I never really talked to people at my old school so I just turned and said 'hello' and turned back to enter the class. Again I felt a tug on my hat and this time I turned and quietly shouted 'what!'

"Hey hey hey, no need for the attitude newbie, how about we bunk the lesson and I give you a tour around the school"

"Um…Is that aloud? I don't even know you…"

"Well F-I-O-N-A, my name is Marshall Lee and all we have to do is let the teacher know that I am touring you"

"I don't know…."

"Oh come on, it will be fun bunny!"

There is only one way to reply, after all he is getting me out of lessons.

"Fine then, but you take the blame if we get into any trouble and please stop calling me bunny M-A-R-S-H-A-L-L"

"*Chuckle* fine, but I'm still going to call you bunny"

* * *

Well that's chapter 2, i really hope you liked it (although I think I could do better)

I have a couple of request for you readers thought

1) I need a name for Gumball in this, as you may have realized he is the teacher but i don't want him to be called Mr Gumball (I don't really like it) so i need a name similar to his original

2) Is there any characters that you would like to see in the story (Cake will show up in future chapters) if so please do let me know

Thanks for reading

TOCL x


End file.
